Priscilla
Priscilla '''the Princess Pony is an uncommon Moshling from the Ponies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a pony thought to be royal descendants. Priscilla's can change their mane and tail colour with their jewellery. Combination Biography Thought to be descended from royalty, Princess Ponies are always fiddling with their sparkly tiaras, waving their hooves at passers-by and performing pirouettes. If their regal routines fail to impress, prepare to be outstanded, because they can make their manes and tails change colour by jingling their jewellery. One trick ponies? No way! Years ago, I was lucky enough to attend a Princess Pony party. It was a real honour, as I danced with the belle of the ball and was taught how to curtsy like a pony - not easy when you've only got two legs! Mini Bio Thought to be descended from royalty, Princess Ponies are always fiddling with their sparkly tiaras, waving their hooves at passers-by and performing pirouettes. If their regal routines fail to impress, prepare to be astounded because they can make their manes and tails change colour by jingling their jewellery. One trick ponies? No way! Character Encyclopedia '''Main With their sparkling tiaras and graceful trotting technique, precious Princess Ponies like Priscilla are thought to have a majestic horsey heritage, despite coming from the humble area of Old Knackersville! They preen themselves, royal-wave with their hooves and practise pirouettes for admiring audiences! Haughty horses Princess Ponies love the finger things in life, such as chomping on sparkly candy apples. They also spend a lot of time bragging about their winners' rosettes. These posh-looking ponies wouldn't be caught dead in frumpy flat shoes, as they're always trying to impress. What a performance! Like all Princess Ponies, Priscilla is a talented little trotter. These fancy fillies can make the hair on their manes and tails change colour by tinkling their necklaces! Data File Moshling type: Ponies Species: Princess Ponies Habitat: Old Knackersville Ponie Pals: Angel, Gigi, Mr Snoodle Notes * Shimmering crown * Magical mane (made with real horse hair!) * Her majesty's hooves (not made for hoovering!) The Official Collectable Figures Guide Supposedly descended from royalty, Princess Ponies actually come from the lowly Old Knackersville, near Gluey Gulch. However, these haughty horses are anything but hum-drum. Always straightening their tiaras and waving a regal hoof at people, Princess Ponies strive to be the centre of attention, winning rosettes whenever they can. If all else fails, there are mains and tails - these Moshlings can change the colour of theirs simply by jangling their jingly jewellery! Habitat Despite their boastful behaviour, I've discovered that Princess Ponies come from a humble area known as Old Knackersville near Gluey Gulch. Traits Personality Haughty, fickle, magical. Likes Sparkly candy apples and winners' rosettes. Dislikes Nosebags (terribly common) and flat shoes. Trivia *Princess Ponies are the only actual pony species in the Ponies set, with Angel being a pegasus, Gigi a mule and Mr. Snoodle an elephant. *Priscilla had a free code to get her as a plushie - this has now expired. *Priscilla is the only Moshling in the Ponies set to not require Hot Silly Peppers in their seed combination. Gallery Priscilla1.png Priscilla2.png Priscilla5.png Merchandise Figures Priscilla figure normal.jpg Priscilla figure glitter purple.png Priscilla figure glitter orange.png Priscilla figure scream green.png Priscilla figure voodoo blue.png Priscilla figure shocking pink.png Priscilla figure ghost white.png Priscilla figure pumpkin orange.png Priscilla figure sonic orange.png Priscilla figure rox blue.png Priscilla figure rox green.png Priscilla figure rox yellow.png Priscilla figure rox pink.png Priscilla figure gold.png Collector card s1 priscilla.png Priscilla figure micro.png Mash-Up Cards TC Priscilla series 1.png TC Priscilla series 2.png TC Priscilla series 3.png TC Priscilla series 4.png Other Moshling Boshling G.png|Letter G of Moshling Boshling Cuddly Priscilla.png Baby priscilla.png|Baby Priscilla Top trump green Priscilla.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Moshlings Category:Ponies Category:Uncommon Moshlings